A Bottle Full of Fun
by Sambart
Summary: Set back in film one when Jack and Elizabeth have been left on an Island... Jack and Elizabeth begin to believe it will take longer than they think to get rescued. How do they pass the time?
1. Stranded

Chapter One – Stranded

"It's been three days and no one has been bothered to fund us," groaned Jack as he reached for the bottle again. The sun beat down hard on him. Water trickled down his face.

"You're giving up after three days?" startled Elizabeth, who sat up quickly and faced Jack, who happened to be lying on his back, on the sand.

"I didn't care in the first place. You heard that story of how I got off this island last time didn't you? No word of offices in fancy pants uniform, rescuing me. Nope, I didn't think so," he tipped the bottle to his mouth, but it ran over his cheeks, rather than into his mouth.

"So we just give up then?"

"Got it in one, savvy."

"What are we meant to do to pass time!" exclaimed Elizabeth as she flailed her arms around.

"One word," he sat up to face her, "…drink…and play games," he brought out his hand that held the alcohol.

"That's four words, actually."

"Come on, have some fun. Let go for once."

The offer was intriguing to Elizabeth but she took a moment to think the offer threw. Her choice was made. She grabbed a hold of the bottle with her soft, pink hands, smirked at Jack (who happily replied with a large smile across his face and with his eyes closed), put the containers to her lips and poured the substance into her mouth. The liquid ran through her instantly and she let out a breath of release.

"_That's_ my girl," Jack celebrated and as he did, he fell back and dug his back into the sand.

By the time the sun had gone under the sea and the stars were all alight, Jack and Elizabeth were at a stage of unintelligible giggles and a state of much relaxation.

"Okay, okay," began Elizabeth, "I've never…seen a naked man, or at least, seen a man naked."

"Never?"

"Never," she smiled in her drunken way. Jack knelt up from the sand and made his way towards her, taking a big gulp of rum and tugged his coat at her. She lent back in laughter.

"Well, I have," he replied.

"Stop it," she laughed as he got closer, "when exactly was this? For I do not believe that you have."

"If I am correct, I believe that I happen to be a man."

"I wouldn't be so sure on that one Jack."

"Well let's take a look then."

Elizabeth pushed Jack slightly and he fell back into the (still) warm sand, "keep dreaming," she giggled. Jack raised his hand," okay, now it's my turn…I've never…seen _you_ naked," he pointed at Elizabeth and lifted his head to look at her.

"And you never will," she crawled over to him, "…I've never…hmm…gone skinny dipping," she looked at him with a large smile.

"Well there can be a first for everything," Jack answered. There was a moment of silence, but eventually Elizabeth spoke, "alright then."

Jacks eyes widened, "what?"

"Alright then. I'll do it," she exclaimed. She grabbed the bottle that stood next to her and ran to the edge of the sea. Standing for a moment, she moved her hands to the back of her garment and began to untie the bow at the back of it. Soon enough her dress lay on the floor.

"You don't wear anything underneath?!" Jack exclaimed.

"That was my underwear," she replied. Jack could just about make out her winking and she then made her way into the water.

"Hey hey hey! Wait for me!" he yelled, picking himself up from the ground.


	2. Skinny Drinking

Chapter Two – Skinny Drinking

_Jack ran to the ocean but stumbled and crashed in the water with a splash. Elizabeth looked back and laughed as she saw him fall. She was now in the water from the waist down and as the seconds went by, she was sinking more and more into the cold dark water. Jack lifted his head up from the sea. His eyes canned the beauty that stood in front of him. Her gorgeous long hair, trailing down her naked back. Her eyes peered down at him. He pink lips smiling as she bit them in her mischief._

_Eventually, his stood up again and kick his boots off._

"_So you're joining me then?" Elizabeth asked._

"_It's only my boots that I shall be without. Everything els3e, including the rum is staying with him," he explained. He finally got to a part of the water, where he could dive in. And so he did. He swam under the water to where Elizabeth's body swam and still under it; he pulled his hands up to her sides and began to tickle her waist. She wriggled. The tickling was clearly working. He rose from the water and smirked at her. "Don't do that?" _

"_Do what?" Jack raised an eyebrow and tickles her harder. She wriggled vigorously and flailed her arms about. He stopped and then with a tug on the shoulders, he ducked her into the water. She sprang up in a shot and threw her arms over his neck, catching her breath._

"_That's Mean!" _

"_Oh, I am sorry. Just thought you'd enjoy the roughness of it." _

"_Oh, so it is like that is it?" Startled Elizabeth and then with all her strength she pushed her weight onto his shoulders, dragging him under the water. She giggled but suddenly felt Jack's hands grasp over her arms. She went down to join him. _

_Under the water, they held each other tight, trying to get each other down further. But they grew weak and out of breath, The Resurfaced. When they had got their breath, they looked at each other and smiled. Elizabeth's hands still on Jacks shoulder and his on her waist. _

"_How's the skinning dipping?" He asked._

"_It's…Cold. Jack …"_

"_Yes my sweet?"_

"_Where is your rum?"_

_Jacks eyes widened and turned his neck to look around. He had let go of it when he was tickling her. Luckily he had put the cork on it to stop the rum leaking and it was an arm's length away. He stretched out his arm, pulled out the cork with his mouth took a gulp and looked at her._

"_Want some?"_

_She grabbed it and took a sip._

"_Jack…"_

"_Yes Savvy?"_

"_You… flow with the sea," she giggled._

"_And you're drunk," he replied._

"_And? I am a grown woman. I can do what I like."_

"_Prove it Princess." He challenge, she smiled and lent into him. _

_Lightly touching his rough lips._

"…_see." Jack was startled._

"_You…are with will," he told her. She didn't appear to hear him and pulled him in once more. He knew it was wrong, but could not resist. He brought her hips towards him and kissed her deeply. They were drunk after all….._


	3. Kept Quiet

Chapter Three – Kept Quiet

The orange circle peeped over the horizon and hit the beach quietly as it rose into the mild warm air. Elizabeth, who was wrapped in Jacks arms and was led on his chest, stirred and rose from her human pillow and looked to the east. A black object was floating on the water. Help was near. She sprang up quickly and shook Jack.

"Jack...Jack... Helps here," she whispered. Jack stirred violently, before pulling an arm over him eyes and sitting up.

"What?" he asked... the information obviously hadn't sunk in.

"Helps here. Look the boat. We're saved!" she exclaimed in excitement. Jack rubbed his eyes before looking at the sea. There right in front of his, was a large ship, and as it got closer, colours of blue and red became clearer. It wasn't a pirate's ship.

"Great I am going to jail now. Thank you very much lassie," he groaned.

"No, no, no I'll get them to compromise. Oh! I cannot wait to see Will again!" she said in utter glee, but the mood soon fell, as she remembered last night, "...Jack...," the pirate looked up as her, got to his feet and asked, "Yes?"

"Last night... Nothing... nothing... right?" she asked worried.

"Savvy, what kind of creature do you take me for? A mean, old, wrinkly... I hope not...anyway, I am not a mean man, nor do I like to tell people my pirate... no, private life with anyone," he answered.

"So that means that –"

"Lass, you're safe. It's going to be written on paper, put into a drunk out rum bottle and thrown into the ocean. Meaning, no one shall ever know. It will be kept quiet," he explained. Elisabeth's face lit up, "you swear?"

"Cross my heart and hope to drown," he gave her a large smile but his eyes were shut. Elizabeth smiled, turn towards the ship, "...kept quiet," she muttered to herself, before frantically waving her arms about making sure they knew that she and Jack were there, leaving Jack to cuddle his last bottle of liquor and leaning backwards to sing the 'Pirates Life for Me' song. She was pleased no one would ever know the events of last night, or at least the events they or even she remember [Elizabeth was sure Jack was out of it the whole night] and that they were thankfully going to be kept a secret, kept away from her father, Norrington and Will... It was a bottle full of rum [maybe fun, she decided] that was going to be kept quiet for good and no one would ever know...


End file.
